The Way Things are for Me
by X Inori x
Summary: [One shot!] Anna goes shopping one afternoon.She leaves Yoh and Manta to clean the inn. Strangely the inn is quiet, too quiet.Review please![MANTA'S POV]


A/N:My first Shaman King one shot! I hope you all like it! It's senseless dribble, it used to be a much, much shorter one shot. Please review kudasai(please)!

**

* * *

The Way Things are for Me**

One afternoon while Anna was out shopping, me and Yoh were assigned to clean the inn. By the way this is Manta. Anna told me to clean, the garden, the kitchen, the dining room, while Yoh had to clean his room, the bathhouse, and the bathroom, and...well everyother part of the house. I guess it's because I'm a guest, thought I highly doubt it.

At long, long last I finished cleaning every room Anna asked me to clean. I laid under the kotatsu(explaination at the bottom), it was so warm I was going to fall asleep. But wait a second something was wrong, very wrong! The inn is too quiet! I would have at least heard the voice of one spirit talking to Yoh or Amidamaru. Or Yoh probabily making an even bigger mess...or worse!

I ran as fast as I could to where Yoh might be, he wasn't in an of the place he was suppose to be! I checked the other rooms, Yoh wasn't there! There's only one room left, the bathhouse. Strangely I'm not sure why I didn't look there earlier, isn't Yoh suppose to be cleaning that room. I thought as I smacked myself in the head.

I ran to the bathhouse and there was Yoh half-asleep in the middle of the hot water tub. "He's not even done cleaning the bath and he's the one who's all filthy now!" I said sarcastically to myself, I glanced at the clock. It was 5:30! "Anna's gonna be back in half-an-hour!" I screamed.

"Yoh what the heck are you doing! Anna's coming home soon, hurry or she'll kill you!" I yelled.

"ngh" Yoh grunted.

"Yoh! Can't you hear a word I said! How can you fall asleep at a time like this?"

"I'm sorry Manta, but my foot went to sleep."

"So!"

"But you didn't here half the story! My foot went to sleep then it climbed up to my eye." Yoh yawned and fell asleep,

"Yoh wake up!" I yelled in desperation, I nudged him until he would wake up, but Yoh's a heavy sleeper.

"What do I do!" I paniced, there's only one thing to do...clean everything myself.

An hour later Anna returned, she checked the house. It was spotless.

"Good job you two, now go wash my new clothes!" Anna comanded.

I yawned and Anna asked me if I could take a break from the chores. I looked at her strangely, and I paniced.

"Who are you and what have you done with Anna!" I yelled, pointing my finger at her.

"Manta, do you want a rest or not?" Anna sent me a warning glance.

I nodded.

"But first go make something for us to eat!" Anna comanded.

"I knew it was to good to be true," I sobbed to myself.

* * *

Anna settled herself under the kotatsu, and opened a video camara that was hidden under the kotatsu. I looked at it curiously, Anna looked up and glared and I went back to the kitchen. What could be on that video camara? What if Anna has hidden camara's all over the inn. Oh my goodness and I thought only my parents do that!Yoh is not safe anymore...Anna's gonna kill him for not cleaning all those rooms though I did it! Good luck Yoh. I chuckled to myself, I put the tray of food on the kotatsu. Anna continued looking at the video camara until she finally put it down and started eating."Not bad Manta." 

Anna's being nice to me! She rarely does that, even to Yoh! There is something wrong with this picture. I ran out of the inn as fast as I could and passed Yoh on the way out.

"Hi Manta," Yoh greeted.

I ran right past him,

"Bye Manta,"

He waved at me.

There's something wrong with this world!

* * *

A/N:I hoped you all like it! Also if you were wondering what a _kotatsu _is, well I'm not sure if this is what it really is but, it's a Japanese table(one of those really low tables, almost like a coffee table) with a blanket sort of thing coming out of it like a tablecloth. If you watch certain animes or read certain mangas it shows one. I only found out what a kotatsu was when I read volume 2 of Fruits Basket, Yuki and Kyo were sleeping on a kotatsu. 

Sorry for such a long(and not really good) explaination of a kotatsu. I hope you all liked my oneshot!If there's anything mispelt or any wrong grammer,please let me know!Review Kudasai(please)!


End file.
